Dear Anna
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Yoh does an assignment in English a thank you letter for someone special in his life. What will the letter say? Yoh x Anna.


Fanfic Dedication: kyteaura, alien-chan, ri-chan, Loony-chan (to whom I owe one part of the story), and everyone else in the E+T ML who are stout supporters of the couple in this fanfic. You may despise, loathe, hate, abhor, and totally dislike Hao/Anna, but heck, I love you guys! I love flooding your inboxes too! Wahahahahaaha!!!

Dear Anna

Yoh Asakura tipped his chin, his finger playing on the blue ballpen. The fifteen-year-old lad was sitting on his study desk, an open Geometry book before him, an English notebook on his right, and on the other side, his Science laboratory journal. But that didn't mean that the world flipped – of course not. It was simply because Anna Kyouyama, his one and only fiancée slash trainer slash torture mistress, noted that his grades were starting to get…colorfully red. She told him that she didn't like seeing the red in his card – after all, Cupid Day was still eight months away and she still had no need for a Valentine card.

So here he was with all his props, literally chained to his study desk, as he pretended to study all these ridiculous open pages in front of him.

He glanced at the clock wearily. In about an hour, Anna would check up on him, and he knew what his fiancée was capable of doing once she finds him doing anything but studying –it ranges from dinnerless states to two hundred fifty jumping jacks with two balls of chains bounding him.

He looked at his Math book first, and suddenly felt nauseated. No, he didn't think he was still ready for all those polygons – they suspiciously look like the ball of chains and weights he trains with. He turned his attention next to the Science lab journal, asking about velocity and speed. He sighed. Anna taught him the difference of the two by throwing him out of the house repeatedly.

He then noticed what his English assignment was – he was asked to make a thank-you letter to someone special to him, and at the same time, observe the proper margins and indentions.

The boy smiled. This was the most human-sounding of all the assignments he has. He took out a scratch paper and began to think of the person he could write a letter to.

"Anna, of course." Yoh grinned and began to write.

_Dear Anna,_

_          We have known each other since childhood already, dakedo, it took this assignment to remind me one thing I have never did before…to thank you…_

Four o'clock sharp.

Anna entered the room of her fiancé, balancing carefully a tray of snacks. She knew that the boy, still in his puberty stage, has an appetite of a horse-and just any horse, but a horse that ran miles of grassland in the Marlboro commercial.

Her eyebrow arched when she saw the snoring Yoh. The nerve of that boy, forgetting her rule in study sessions! She had made it perfectly clear that the Eleventh Commandment was to never ever disobey her!

She was about to slam the food tray on his head when she noticed a piece of paper under his hand that was holding a pen. She sighed. He must have fallen asleep while writing.

She took the piece of paper carefully from his hand and read the contents. "The answers better be sensibly correct," she muttered, then paused. Her name was on the paper- it was a letter for her!

She sat down on Yoh's bed and began to read.

_Dear Anna,_

          We have known each other since childhood already, dakedo, it took this assignment to remind me one thing I have never did before…to thank you.

_          I had always believed in the line Que Sera Sera. It was my motto to let things fix themselves. However, you taught me that if I live life like that, I know that my privilege to be a human being bestowed with the power of free will would be useless. That if I just let my days of my life pass me by without me taking action, I just put to waste the gift of life._

_          You taught me to work for the things I want to have, and to work hard for it. You taught me that I cannot just be given things all the time- sometimes, I should take too._

_          If not for your persistence for me to train, I wouldn't have made it to the shaman fight. I wouldn't have been able to protect mankind from my brother's plans. I wouldn't have been the me I am now if not for your help._

_          Your presence also inspires me to do better than the best I can. No, it's not because of your punishments, I do not fear them so. At least not as much as I fear of failing you – your expectations, your desire to see me become the shaman king and for you to become his wife. I fear to disappoint you, Anna._

_          I also fear to be the reason of your unhappiness. Perhaps, if I could summon any power, I wouldn't ask for the power to rule the Great Spirits, but the power to make you smile always. It would make me very, very happy too._

_          Anna, you could bring out a lot of fears within me, and although love should never cause fear, I couldn't help but feel it. As I was writing down the things I want to thank you, I just realized something – that you are more daunting than all of the Hao Asakuras in the world combined._

_          Why?_

_          Because I realized that the most frightening person in the world is the one that I love the most- because she has the utmost power to hurt me greatly._

_          So Anna, do not wonder when you see me scared sometimes even if I tell you that I want you so much. Ne, the answer lies in the question itself – I want you very, very much. I love you so, Anna Kyouyama, that's why I'm afraid. And I don't ever want to lose you. If I would have to defeat Hao again and again just to prove my bid for the shaman king throne and make you stay by my side always, I would gladly do, just so you won't go away._

_          Thank you Anna, for frightening me out of my wits everytime._

Anna's eyes moistened, and she had to stifle a giggle wanting to escape her mouth desperately. She pressed the letter to her heart, then smiled at her fiancé.

"Yoh?"

He woke up, rubbing his eyes. "A-Anna?"

"Snack time," she said.

"E-Eh?" He suddenly looked at where the letter he was writing should be, but Anna held up a familiar piece of paper. His eyes widened. "A-Ah…"

She placed the letter on the table, a slow smile forming on her relaxed face. "Observe proper margin," she said.

He sweatdropped. "G-Gomen. I-It was just a draft anyway…" He couldn't meet his fiancée's eyes. He was sure that she had read it already. "Y-You're not mad?" he asked quietly.

"Just remember that the margin on the left should be wider than the right."

"Iie…about the letter's contents."

She nodded. "No, I'm not."

Relief washed all over his face. "Good!" He started to devour the sandwich she made for him.

"I'll go make you another one," she said before leaving his side. However, before she closed the door, she left him a smile and whispered, "You scare me the most too, Yoh Asakura."

**owaru**


End file.
